


I Follow Rivers

by maniclust



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Backstage, Bathroom Sex, Belts, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Infidelity, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Painplay, No Lube, One Shot, Oral Sex, Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniclust/pseuds/maniclust
Summary: Summary:Jesse is helpless when it comes to Taylor. No matter what it is that he wants, he can never deny him.





	I Follow Rivers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malfunkshon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfunkshon/gifts).



> This is for the lady that spawned the Jaylor ship.

[“You’re my river running high, run deep, run wild.”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6QuYne6ATwY)

Jesse was sitting on a couch backstage nursing a beer and staring up at the ceiling, slightly annoyed, and yet still not straying from where he had been told to sit. Closing his eyes, he wondered why he even continued to get himself into situations with Taylor that ended up awkward and sometimes unfulfilling. They had met in 2011 when Taylor had wandered into a show that he was playing with his own band in Los Angeles for a charity function and kept in touch ever since. It hadn’t surprised him to get a call from Taylor a couple of days before Hanson was set to descend upon Chicago for two nights. Like usual, he was helpless to resist the soft pleas of the younger man asking to see him. He actually was powerless to resist Taylor at all. What Jesse hadn’t bargained for, though, was the fact that Taylor’s family was there in Chicago as well. And by family, he didn’t mean his brothers. He meant his wife and kids. It wasn’t as though Jesse wasn’t aware that they existed, but normally when you are carrying on an affair, you don’t arrange to have both parties in the same place at the same time. He wasn’t sure if Taylor just didn’t care or if he was really just that clueless. 

Clocking that he had been sitting there for an hour, Jesse was ready to stand up and go when he felt something tugging at his shoe laces. Leaning forward, he looked down to see a little girl in a pink dress tugging at them and grunting in concentration as though untying them was the key to a life full of happiness and riches. He couldn’t help but laugh when she tilted her head up to look at him and flashed him a wide smile. She was cute. She was definitely cute. 

Scooping her up onto his lap, he smoothed her little dress down and talked to her softly. “Hello there, little one. I wish I knew your name, but I can’t remember it.” She seemed to like the sound of his voice because she gurgled at him and started babbling back before giving him another smile. “Yes, you do have your daddy’s disarming smile don’t you. That’s going to be dangerous when you get older. I am not at all envious. Okay, well maybe a little bit.” 

Jesse easily got lost in playing with her because he loved children and she was a curious little one. He stood her up on his thighs and loved the way she stomped her feet against him, trying to figure out if she could make herself mobile and bouncing a little bit then with happy squeals. Every time he spoke, she stopped what she was doing to pay attention to him and look at him with those wide, inquisitive eyes. 

Taylor came sauntering into the room, tight jeans, blue button down, and that stupid hat on his head and smirked when he saw Jesse playing with his youngest daughter. “I see you met Willa,” he remarked, sitting beside the older man on the couch, a little too close for Jesse’s comfort considering his wife and kids were milling about.

“Willa, that’s her name. I couldn’t remember. You know, you shouldn’t just let your kids crawl up to strangers,” he said, a little concerned that she had been unattended enough to find him where he was sitting. 

Taylor shrugged and leaned to give his daughter a kiss, ignoring the slobber that was all over her face and she squealed in response, grabbing hold of his cheeks. “The other kids are right around the corner watching a movie. That’s why they are so quiet. She didn’t get far,” he remarked. He gave Willa another kiss which lead to more squeals and he tickled her belly. “Yes, you like kisses don’t you? Give Jesse a kiss,” he said, pointing to him.

Willa knew what giving kisses meant and she lunged at Jesse to press her little lips against his mouth and he felt a pang in his chest at how painfully cute it was when she pulled back happily and clapped her hands. “Well, if that isn’t the cutest thing,” he said in response. 

The baby started to babble again and reached out for Taylor, calling him by his name, dada. “What’s that, little baby girl? You want Dada to kiss Jesse too?” 

“Taylor,” Jesse whispered and looked around. “You said your kids are right there. What if your wife walks in?”

“She knows,” he said, shrugging again and leaning to give his lover a kiss, causing Willa to squeal happily. “And look, Willa likes it.” He gave him a wink and a sexy smile before standing up and moving to deposit Willa back with the other kids.

Jesse stood up in the meantime, trying to digest the words that Taylor had said. “What do you mean she knows?” he asked immediately when the taller man rounded the corner and he pushed away his hands as they fell upon his hips.

“Natalie isn’t stupid. She knows that I’m not faithful to her. As long as we stay married and I come home to her at the end of a tour, she really doesn’t care. She lives a good life and hey, from time to time when she’s feeling really kinky she likes to hear about it. The thought of me with another man drives her wild,” he explained.

Jesse just stared at Taylor with his mouth gaping open and shook his head. “I don’t know about this, Taylor. I had no idea they were going to be here. Knowing that they exist is one thing, but actually meeting them? I don’t think I can do this.”

Taylor pouted and moved closer, backing Jesse further into the corner toward the bathroom. “But, I’ve really been looking forward to these shows. I’ve missed you so much. Haven’t you missed me?” His hand slid down the front of Jesse’s shirt and to the crotch of his jeans, starting to rub it as he backed him into the bathroom. The light was already on, so he merely kicked the door shut behind him. 

“Does anyone ever tell you no?” Jesse asked, feeling the sink against his back. 

“No one that is worth anything,” Taylor responded, then descended down to his knees, a signal that conversation was over and he was going to get what he wanted. 

In spite of his protests, Jesse didn’t complain or try to get away as his jeans were undone and Taylor pulled his cock through the slit of his boxers. A groan slipped from his lips as his expert mouth slid around him and he was reminded of why he never said no in the first place. Taylor was good at this. Really, very good. And persuasive. Jesse was quite sure that smile and those eyes could get him anything he wanted and for some reason, he had decided that Jesse was what he wanted and the older man had been powerless to stop it. Much to his chagrin, he hadn’t wanted it to stop and that’s why he was there yet again.

Jesse’s hand went down to knock the hat from Taylor’s head so that he could thread his fingers through his hair and give it a tug every time he felt a jolt of pleasure. He had been with Taylor enough times to know that he wasn’t going to be allowed to come when he wanted to, but that as long as he could take him right to the edge, Taylor would be content to suck his dick for hours. He had one night when they were both in LA. Edging him over and over again while Jesse begged for release. Tied to the bed and helpless to do anything but hope that Taylor would take mercy on him. With a show to play tonight, he knew that there wasn’t any way that he could tease him for too long. Or at least he hoped.

“Fuck, Tay,” he moaned out, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation that was melting through his entire body. “Your mouth feels so good, baby.” Jesse knew that Taylor liked it when he talked, loved to hear how his accent got thicker with the desire. He had never been one to participate in a lot of dirty talk, but once again, it was impossible for him to deny Taylor. Just when he felt like he was getting close enough that he might be able to come, he felt Taylor pull off of him. 

As was typical, Taylor stood up, kissing Jesse deeply and making sure that he could taste his own precome on his tongue. He was a big fan of making Jesse taste himself and it was something that Jesse had grown used to and didn’t mind anymore. At first, it had been something he turned his head away from, but he quickly learned that a refusal to do something only made Taylor want it more. Which is precisely why he found himself turned around, cheek against the bathroom counter as he was bent over and his jeans were worked down.

For being a man that skewed in fashion and the way he presented himself toward the feminine side, it hadn’t taken long to learn that Taylor was a complete dominant in the bedroom. He brought his hand against Jesse’s bare ass hard enough to leave a mark and made him cry out. “That’s for even trying to say that you didn’t think you could do this. You know you can do this and you will. You always will for me and you know it.”

“Yes, Taylor. I always will. You know that I will. You know that I’m yours,” he said, having learned over time exactly the right things to say and he had to admit that being dominated in this way made him painfully hard. He could hear the jangling of Taylor’s belt and he knew that meant soon he was going to get some relief, but instead of what he was expecting, he felt his arms being pulled around his back. 

“I have to make sure that you’re going to be around after the show. I can’t have you having second thoughts and disappearing on me,” Taylor said, nearly purring. He used the belt to secure Jesse’s arms behind his back at the wrist, making sure that it was tight enough that no amount of wiggling was going to set him free. 

Jesse immediately started to protest because with his words, he knew that there was no way Taylor was going to let him go during the show. A panic began to set in and he opened his mouth to protest, but all that came out was a strangled moan as Taylor entered him roughly. He never prepped himself other than a light smear of precome and that meant that every time it hurt. Jesse had almost come to crave the pain that went along with it and he gasped out as Taylor started to move again him fast and hard. In the beginning, he had questioned how he had got to that point. Felt ashamed. Vowed to end it. Now, he knew that Taylor could give him something that no one else could. Something he would never be able to ask another person for. Taylor just knew without having to be asked and that was just one of the things that kept him coming back for more.

Taylor grasped hold of Jesse’s hair and pulled his head back so that he could look at him in the mirror. “Tell me how much you love it. Tell me that you love what I do to you.”

“I love it,” he cried out as Taylor slammed into him particularly hard. “I love what you do to me. No one makes me feel as good as you do.”

Unrelenting, Taylor continued to take him and with every thrust, Jesse felt himself getting closer and closer to his coveted orgasm. He knew Taylor’s body like he knew his own and he could tell that he was also getting close. Wiggling his hips, he tried to get himself into a position where Taylor was hitting his prostate, giving him more of a chance to get off, but Taylor held him firm. He let out a sexy laugh and rubbed his hand up and down over Jesse’s back before letting his hand smack against his ass once more. “I applaud your effort, but you only come when I say you do.”

Jesse whined and begged softly. “Please, Tay. Please. I did what you said and I didn’t jerk off since you called. I need to come. Please.” 

Taylor’s moans filled the room as he pressed forward and filled Jesse with his release, body spasming as the orgasm ripped through him. Jesse could see his face in the mirror and the sight of him in pleasure was nearly enough to get him there, but he felt Taylor’s hand slide down and grasp the base of his cock hard to stop him from coming. Taylor knew him too well and Jesse let his head drop down onto the cool sink in frustration. 

Just as quickly as he had entered him, Taylor pulled out of him and pulled his jeans back up for him, making Jesse grimace a bit as the rough fabric scraped against his aching cock. He was shifted to sit down on the closed toilet seat and Taylor picked his hat up from the floor, placing it on Jesse’s head. With a smirk, he leaned down and kissed Jesse softly, almost lovingly as he rubbed his cock a bit through his jeans.

“You stay right here like a good boy and maybe after the show, I will let you come. Maybe,” he whispered. He gave him another kiss and then whispered into his ear. “You’re my favorite, you know.”

As he left the room, Taylor turned the light off and he heard the couch scraping across the floor, knowing that he had blocked off the door so that no one would come into the room and find him. There, in the darkness, Jesse leaned back against the toilet and tried to get comfortable with his arms behind his back. It was impossible, but he didn’t care. He knew that before the night was over, Taylor was going to let him come and it would all be worth it. It always was. After all, he was Taylor's favorite and for him, that was enough.


End file.
